The Dark Dragon
by mangafreak
Summary: Antoine Bessette is the Dark Xiaolin Dragon in Training. Does he have more secrets than he lets on?


"Kimiko! Clay! Raimundo!" Omi shouted out as he ran across temple grounds.

"What is it?" Kimiko asked while the other two stood behind her.

"Master Fung has a surprise for us…" Omi said as he gasped for breath. "Follow me." Omi took the fellow apprentices across the temple grounds to where Master Fung was.

"Good evening, Xiaolin apprentices." Master Fung said. The four warriors bowed in honor. "We have a new Xiaolin Dragon; the Xiaolin Dragon of Darkness, Antoine Bessette." A figure emerged from the corner embedded with shadows. It was a male with short blonde hair with black streaks. He wore the robes of a Xiaolin apprentice. "He doesn't speak English, only French." Master Fung said.

"Bonjour. Mon nom est Antoine Bessette." Antoine said, bowing to the other apprentices.

_Next Morning_

"Hey Antoine!" Raimundo shouted. "Heads up!" Antoine turned around and was smacked in the face by a soccer ball. He fell over.

"Merde…" Antoine mumbled. He stood up and got in Raimundo's face. "Qui l'enfer vous vous pensent-il sont-ils? Vous ne pouvez pas simplement monter et me frapper avec une boule du football!" Raimundo backed up.

"I did not understand a thing you just said…" Raimundo said. Antoine smacked his forehead.

" Abruti..." He mumbled.

Raimundo walked over to Clay and Kimiko. "You guys understand anything he's saying?"

"Nope," Kimiko replied. "I don't have speech recognition on my PDA yet…"

"So he could be cussing me out in freaky-deeky-French?" Raimundo asked. He looked over his shoulder to see Antoine sticking his tongue out at him.

"Stupide bâtard!" Antoine said, in a teasing voice, loud enough for Raimundo to hear.

"I did not like the sound of that!" Raimundo said. He walked toward Antoine, ready to kill him.

"SHEN GONG WU ALERT!" Dojo said. He looked over at Antoine, who was making faces at Raimundo's back. "Who's that kid?" He asked.

"New, annoying, French kid." Raimundo answered. "I hate him…"

"Umm…my French isn't so good, but here goes nothing," Dojo said. "Alerte de Shen Gong Wu!" Antoine stopped making faces and walked towards Dojo. "Continuing…The Shen Gong Wu that just revealed is the Book of Memories. It allows you to take any memory from a person and make it real again."

Antoine looked confused. "Ce qui?" He asked.

"Hmm…" Kimiko started typing on her PDA. She turned and showed what was written on the screen to Antoine. It read:

Le gong Wu de Shen que juste indiqué est le livre des mémoires. Il vous permet de prendre n'importe quelle mémoire d'une personne et de la rendre vraie encore.

"Ohh!" Antoine said. "Je comprends!"

"Hop on!" Dojo said, after transforming into his larger form. Antoine did not know what he said, but followed everyone else anyway.

"Where might we be going, Dojo?" Omi asked.

"A country called Andorra." Dojo replied.

"L'Andorre est près de la France!" Antoine commented. No one seemed to care, or understand, what he said. "Je vous déteste trop..." He mumbled.

_In Andorra_

"What a nice view!" Clay commented. He looked over the edge of the mountain, only to see more mountains. Antoine looked around, stunned by the beauty.

"Beau!" He said. Dojo transformed into his smaller self.

"No time for sight-seeing!" He said. "Now is the time to get the Shen Gong Wu!"

"Dojo is correct!" Omi said. "We must make paste to find it!"

"Make haste…" Kimiko corrected.

"That too!" Kimiko just shook her head in disappointment.

"Ce ce qui êtes vous recherche?" Antoine asked. He held up an old-looking book.

"And I'll be taking that!" Antoine looked up and saw Jack Spicer flying down.

"Qui l'en-…" he begun. He thought for a moment and tried to speak English. "Who iz you?"

"I'm Jack Spicer, evil boy genius," He said. "and I'll be taking that Book of Memories!" Antoine held the book to his chest.

"Non!" Antoine said. "Iz my Livre des Mémoires!" Jack jumped down and grabbed onto the book.

"I challenge…" He started. "Umm…What's your name?"

"Antoine Bessette…" He replied.

"I challenge you, Antoine, to a Xiaolin Showdown. It's a race to the top of the mountain." Jack said. "My Jet Bootsu against your Monkey Staff."

"J'accepte!" Antoine said.

"Xiaolin Showdown!" The two said at the same time. Antoine stared in awe, as the mountains suddenly grew enormous and steeper.

"Gong Ye Tam Pai!" Jack shouted. "Jet Bootsu!"

"Ce qui?" Antoine yelled out after Jack. He took a hint on what was going on. He held up the Monkey Staff and said, "Baguette magique De Singe!" He put the wooden part of the staff in his mouth and started to climb up the mountain. He caught up with Jack, but unfortunately, that was at the top.

"Hah! I win!" Jack said, ending the showdown. "And I'm taking your little friend with me! Jackbots, get the boy!" The robots came and picked up Antoine.

"CE QUI?" He shouted out as he was carried away.

"We will not let you take our new friend away!" Omi said.

"Too bad," Jack said. "He's already been taken." He used his little fan jet things to fly off.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

MF: I'll get PRMM updated soon! I'm just a little brain-dead!


End file.
